SnowWells First Times
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Written for Snowells Week: Day 5 - First Times (3 AU one-shot drabbles)
1. First Date

**Sorry about missing the posting yesterday, got distracted by real life... but in honor of being late, the good news is that this prompt has 3 different stories to it, all based on the same topic of "First Times" so I hope you all like these!**

* * *

Harrison pulled up his sleek black car at the steps of the Central City Opera House, getting outside first as he walked over to the passenger side and held it open for Caitlin. The moment she set foot on that red carpet, her breath was taken away; she had never gotten a chance to actually visit the Opera House until now and even though she occasionally passed it on her way, Caitlin was only now truly getting to experience the real beauty of this place.

"Shall we?" Harrison appeared at her side once more, having given the keys over to a valet. He was the one responsible for making this possible tonight.

"Yes, thank you." Caitlin smiled at him as she linked her arm through his; there were some worried nerves on her part, this was their first official date together, but seeing how calm Harrison was ever since he picked her up... perhaps she needn't worry after all.

"I hope this isn't too much... I mean, a Ballet at the Opera House is not what you had in mind for our first date, am I right?" Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Harrison asked Caitlin the question that he'd been thinking about on their ride over.

"Oh! Well... I think that it's a lovely idea, I've never been to a ballet performance before." She was a little taken aback by his question so soon but was honest about her answer, "It may not be a common date, but so far it's perfect." Caitlin said with a smile forming across her face, she hadn't felt this free and relaxed in a long time.

"I'm glad to hear that Caitlin." Harrison smiled back at her, "I don't mind if you'd like to choose where we go next..." As if realizing what he had said implied that there would be a second date, he wondered if maybe things seemed too fast for Caitlin and paused on the steps leading up to the grand hall.

"Really? I get to choose?" Caitlin was happy to know Harrison also may have been thinking of more than just this one date tonight. "I do have a few ideas in mind already." She added as an afterthought.

"I'd love to know what those are." His initial nervousness about their date at the Opera were starting to fade as the two of them settled into a casual conversation.

"Hmm... monster trucks or paint ball." Those were just the first two off the top of her mind, but Caitlin wanted to see how Harrison would react.

Sure enough, now that they had reached their allotted seats in the balcony, Harrison did stop for a moment as he listened to Caitlin's suggestions in surprise before breaking into a soft chuckle.

"Those sound good to be. We can do both, I'm always up for paint ball." He said as he held a chair out for Caitlin before sitting down beside her.

"Okay then, paint ball it is for our next date." She always knew that Harrison was a gentleman but he clearly did care about her a lot and she felt the same way too.

"Agreed." That was all Harrison could say before the introduction music started to play; the _'Swan Lake'_ performance had begun.

Just as the lights went off and the curtains on stage opened, Caitlin found herself holding onto Harrison's hand while and they stayed that way all throughout the night.

* * *

 **The second chapter is coming up next!**


	2. First Road Trip

**Here's the second installment of SnowWells first times together, their first road trip!**

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed?" Caitlin asked Harrison, watching him from the passenger seat of their car.

"Coast City." He answered her, taking one quick glance at her before he turned back to focusing on the road ahead of them.

"And _why_ are we going to Coast City?" She was a little surprised at this impromptu trip; they hadn't had a chance to take a vacation in... well, forever possibly.

Working with the Flash and dealing with meta-humans on a daily basis didn't give all of them much time to spare for a proper holiday. And yet, somehow, Harrison had managed to arrange this secret road trip without letting Caitlin know all the details... it being a secret and all that.

"You'll see." Was the only thing that Harrison said, although Caitlin could see his grin, the cheeky one which told her he was hiding something.

"Oh come on Harry! I'm worried that I've forgotten a special day... it's not our anniversary, nor either of our birthday's, and I can't think of anything else..." Caitlin wasn't really big on surprises but even though she was very curious, a part of her was also looking forward to a romantic getaway with him.

"It's certainly not any of those things." Harrison knew that he was building up the suspense for her a bit much but hoped she would like it.

"Alright alright... I give up, I'll just wait and see..." She said as she brushed a lock of stray hair from her face; the breeze was gentle and cool.

"I can promise you that this will be worth the wait." He finally opened up, just a little, knowing that something of a tease was harmless.

"I already know that." Caitlin replied as she laid her hand over his, squeezing it gently before turning to look at her surroundings of the mountains and trees and the ocean spread out around them.

She couldn't remember seeing such a view en route from Central City to Coast City... then again, Caitlin didn't know for sure when the last time she'd made a trip to _anywhere_. Things had gotten so crazy in the last few years since the Particle Accelerator explosion had changed her life and everyone else's for that matter. Now here she was, with Harrison and suddenly it felt like she was living her life again. Glancing over to him, Caitlin could see how the sun was glinting across Harrison's face, making his blue eyes glisten even more and she decided then and there, in that moment, that as long as she was with him... they would experience all the surprises in the world together.

* * *

 **Chap 3 coming up!**


	3. First Christmas Together

**And here's the last chapter of this series, a slightly longer than a drabble ficlet based on Christmas!**

* * *

It was the first Christmas that Harrison and Caitlin were spending together in his house; Caitlin moved in with him just before Thanksgiving and she spent most of the last week getting this _huge_ glass house a little more Christmasy. Harrison had given her complete control over giving their home a woman's touch which she did effortlessly and flawlessly.

"Harry? Could you hand me the box of tinsel?" Caitlin asked him as she stood on a foot-stool by their Christmas tree, finishing up the last of her decorations.

"Just a minute Cait!" A loud and echoing reply came from somewhere else in the house.

Frowning as she realized that Harrison wasn't even in the hall with her, Caitlin stepped down carefully and looked around; everything else was there - fireplace lit, christmas stockings hung, wreaths and mistletoe, gifts wrapped, Christmas dinner ready, the smell of nutmeg, cinnamon and eggnog filling the air, but no sign of Harrison.

"Harrison! What are you up to?" There was a chance that Caitlin knew just exactly where her boyfriend was; but before she could head towards the room that she shared with him, he showed himself.

 _"Ho-ho-ho!_ Merry Christmas to you my darling!" Not only was Harrison speaking like Santa Claus, he was actually _dressed up_ as Santa Claus.

"Harry... what... why are you dressed like that?" Caitlin couldn't help but smile as she realized that Harrison had been serious the week before when he announced he'd take on the part of being Santa Claus for the Christmas Party.

"Why not be dressed like this Caitlin! It's Christmas time, we have to get into the true spirit of the holidays!" Harrison beamed brightly in his red and white fluffy Santa suit.

"You do realize that we're going to meet Barry and Cisco and the others at S.T.A.R. Labs in a little while... for drinks and caroling... I don't know that they're all going to be dressed up too." If she was being honest with herself, Caitlin actually didn't mind that Harrison was dressed as Santa, he pulled off the look with ease.

"I've got costumes for everyone in my office! We're going to dress up together before going caroling!" Grinning at his girlfriend, Harrison kept his lips sealed as he chose not to tell Caitlin what exactly _her_ Christmas outfit was going to be.

"Okay..." Caitlin said, knowing that this was a new side of Harrison she had started to see; someone cheerful and free and fun-loving. She definitely wasn't planning on being a Grinch this season... things were changing now, for the best.

"Is that it?" Harrison wondered if Caitlin really was fine with the idea, he was aware of how this season could be like for everyone and just wanted to cheer them all up.

"Yes, really. It's fine... let's finish off the decorations and head out. We don't want to miss out on the fun evening ahead now do we?" Linking her arms through his, Caitlin dragged Santa Harrison over to the tree.

"Leave the rest to me." He winked at her, before taking the box of tinsel as he added the last touches to his and Caitlin's Christmas tree.

In less than a quarter of an hour, they were done and ready to leave; since it was Christmas Eve, the drive to S.T.A.R. Labs didn't take them long and soon, Harrison and Caitlin were walking hand in hand to the Cortex. Surprisingly, no one else had arrived yet; a quick phone call to Barry later, Caitlin told Harrison that everyone was running a little bit off schedule but that they'd all be here soon enough.

"Good. That gives you time to get ready then!" Harrison said, dragging Caitlin to his office before she could protest.

" _What_?" Caitlin knew that Harrison obviously had a costume picked out for her but she wasn't entirely sure that he was being serious. Until now.

"Don't worry, before you ask, no. I'm not asking you to dress up as an elf." He didn't even have to glance in her direction to know that that was probably what Caitlin was thinking about.

"It's not?" She was relieved to hear him say that, but curious as well, if not an elf then what would her costume be?

"No. Although green would be a nice color on you." Harrison winked as he opened the door for her.

Blushing deeply, Caitlin felt glad that no one else was there yet... it gave her more time to spend with Harrison. By now they'd reached his office and just as he'd said, there were packages on his desk which most likely held costumes for everyone else. Hers included. Without saying a word, Harrison strode over and grabbed a box from the top, handing it over to Caitlin.

"Merry Christmas Cait." He smiled as she started to open the box.

"Oh! Is this...?" The moment that Caitlin looked inside and saw what her outfit was, she glanced up to look at Harrison in wonder.

"Is it okay?" For a moment he wasn't sure that she liked what he had chosen, but when he saw a big smile on her face, Harrison knew that she did appreciate it.

"Do you really have to ask that Harrison?" Caitlin asked in a soft voice.

"No... I suppose not." He touched her shoulder, letting the meaning behind this first gift stay unspoken.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll meet you outside." She said to him, knowing that the only way she could get changed was if he wasn't around to constantly ask questions.

With a light peck, he left Caitlin to it. True to her word, once Harrison had returned to the Cortex... barely 5 minutes later, Caitlin stepped out of his office. By then, Barry, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, Joe and even Felicity who was visiting with Oliver were all gathered there and talking amongst themselves. It was almost time for the festivities to begin for that night.

"Ah, there she is." Harrison exclaimed when he saw her all dressed up in her outfit, "My Mrs. Claus."

* * *

 **Ta-da! ^_^**


End file.
